


Vacancy was left

by TordHubLive



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Bottom tord, Frottage, M/M, NSFW, Slightly Painful Sex, Smut, Swearing, Top Tom, i mean who’s bringing lube to a hotel with their enemy, wet dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 08:35:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24966820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TordHubLive/pseuds/TordHubLive
Summary: Tom and Tord have been fighting constantly and edd’s has enough,he books them a motel room for the night but what happens when the motel mix’s up and give them only One bed
Relationships: Tom & Tord (Eddsworld), Tom/Tord (Eddsworld)
Kudos: 76





	Vacancy was left

**Author's Note:**

> Hello fellow fanfic readers,this is my first time posting to this site but I swear the smut better then the beginning ;)
> 
> (Feel free to tell me anything you think could be improved:D)

Edd drops the pair off at the motel,”i’ll be back in the morning and when i am i want you two to be getting along” and with that edd drives away.tom and tord walk to the check in silently glaring at one another.

Tom unlocks the motel room and walks in resisting the urge to shut it in tord face,but comes to a complete stop.”tom what the fuck-“ tord says after bumping into him,”there’s one bed”tom says “whatever we probably got the wrong room key or something” tord says about to walk back downstairs but tom stops him.”this is our room i double checked” “god dammit” tord mutters under his breathe “your sleeping on the floor” tord said after a moment “no i’m fucking not you are”.tord sighs then speaks “fine we can just...” he hesitates “share it”.Tom was about to open his mouth to say something but tord waked off to the bathroom. 

‘this was gonna be a long night’

“they started to undress facing away from eachother,tord pulled off his jeans he looked over at tom,who turned around and caught tords eye right as he glanced away “stop staring at me,asshole” tom muttered as he pulled off his hoodie and shirt over his head.Tord couldn’t help the heat that spread across his cheeks  
-  
tom shifts around trying to get comfortable but who could be when their shoulder to shoulder with their enemy,tom rolled over and looked at tord,who’s eyes were shut and he was breathing softly.Tom just looks at him for a little bit ‘i wish he was always this quiet maybe we would get on better’ tom thought,as if on que tord starts to shift slightly tom quickly closes his eyes pretending to be asleep,after a moment he opens his eyes and sees tord still asleep but whimpering slightly.

Tom stares at tord who’s is letting out soft moans and trying to find some friction in the mattress.Tom stays still thoughts racing trying to figure out what to do ‘oh god he’s having a wet dream’ ‘do i leave,should i wake him up-‘ just like that toms pulled out of his thoughts when a certain norwegian grinds against his leg “oh fuck,tord wake up”tom whispers trying to get tords legs unhooked from him.Tom shakes tord who just moans softly “tom” tord says.’i-is he having a dream about me’ tom said starting to feel himself get excited but nonetheless “TORD WAKE UP!”.

Tord jults awake “ah! fuck what is it” tord says but seeing toms flushes face and realizing he was still grinding on tons leg made him realize.Tord slowly pulled his legs off toms “i-“ tord got up out of the bed and stood besides the bathroom door “fuck...” is all tord managed to say the embarrassment making him choke on his words.

Tom started to walk over tord “no tom it’s not what u think i swear-just go stay over there” tord says looking like he’s bracing himself for something.He starts rambling as tom looms over him “shut up” is all tom said as he pushed tord up against the wall “wh-what are u doing” tord stuttered “we have the same problem now so either i go jack off in the bathroom or this” tom said sliding his cold hands up tord shirt “fuck tom that’s cold” tord said as a shiver went up his spine.

tom moved his lips to tords neck,biting and sucking,tord puts his hands on toms shoulders legs trembling as tom runs his tongue across his collar bone then bites down.tord let’s out a yelp,tom smirks against tords skin as he continued sucking the sensitive part of his neck enjoying the way tords legs trembled and his grip tightened as he pressed his hips against tords,tom decided to get things moving to the bed.

Tord puts his head against toms shoulder and wraps his thighs around toms waste as he’s picked up.tom shivers feeling tords soft breathes against his neck he walks over to the bed.Tord pulls back a bit and leans in to kiss tom but tom pulls back “no kissing,that makes it personal” “but putting your dick in me doesn’t” Tord scoffs but tom just rolled his eyes and chucks tord onto the bed already back on him before he bounces up.

tom starts to take tords shirt off but his hands are stopped “you okay?” tom says in a voice that surprised him with how gentle it was “yeah but...i don’t think we have lube” tord trailed off “i’ll just spend some extra time prepping you then” tom said giving tord a promising look which is soon replaced with a look of need.

tom pulls tords shirt over his head.he looks down at tords pale body “touch me.” tord says putting his hands on either side of him. tom starts dragging his fingers across his chest then moves his mouth onto tords chest leaving hickeys everywhere it goes.tord letting out soft moans into his hand his thoughts becoming clouded only being able to focus on the feeling of toms touches.

tom pulls his mouth away,tord feels the cold air against the spots that tom had been.

”Suck” tom said displaying his fingers in front of tords face,tord without missing a beat took toms 3 fingers into his mouth paying heavy attention to the way tom shuddered when tord made eye contact with him as he sucked and licked the brits fingers.

Tom had to force his fingers out of tords mouth so he could finally take care of the ache in his boxers,tom started to tug tords boxers down with a little help from tord moving his hips up so they could be pulled all the way down.Tom takes a moment to look at the man in front of him desperate for his touch his dick leaking precum “tom please...i’m being patient” tom finally helps the poor guy out and spreads his legs apart so he has more access to the male “just relax,it’s gonna feel weird at first since there’s no actual lube” tord just takes a deep breathe in and prepares himself as tom slides the first finger in “you doing fine?” tom says moving his finger in and out slowly as tord let’s put a sharp breathe in response as tom proceeds on with his second finger “ah!” tord gasps out.

Tom stops his movement to check the norwegian’s ok “i-im fine keep going” tord whispers out,Tom smiles sympathetically and kisses tords inner thigh as he scissors his fingers in and out stretching the male enough before finally adding the last finger this time tord grabs the bed sheets below him hard and fails to keep in the strained yelp from the sting.

Tom stops his movements and lets tord have a few moments “Tord we’re so close you can do it” tom says reaching his hand over the hand gripping the motel sheets and lets tord squeeze his hand hard.Tord finally loosens his grip just a little bit “ok you can keep going now” tord said letting his muscles relax more as Tom simply nods and stretches him out a little while more before removing all his fingers earning a small whimper from tord now feeling empty but not for long “ok tord i’m gonna start now,you ready?” tord places his hands on toms back and takes a deep breathe in “yeah just-please hurry i don’t know how much longer i can wait”

-  
tom watch’s tears pick tords eyes as he try’s to adjust without lube,”tord just try to breathe” he said putting his hand on tords cheek and wiping a tear off his cheek with his thumb “i’m trying it just really fucking hurts” tord says inhaling sharply trying catch his breathe,tom sighs sympathetically seeing tord bite his lips till it bleeds,tom cautiously puts his lips on tords who gasped “bite mine instead” tom said against the norwegians lips.

Tord starts moving his lips with toms feeling the pain ease to pleasure,getting high off toms taste he bites toms lip and tom opens his mouth their tongues move against each others tord letting tom take the lead pressing it against his own.who knew cigarettes and smirnoff mixed so well,tord pulled away panting with Tom,a string of saliva connecting them.

“what happened to kissing being too personal” tord said still out of breathe “i wouldn’t mind it being personal...” tom said looking into tords red and grey eyes “i wouldn’t either”said smiling softly up at him.

Now realizing all the pain had gone away,Tord slowly moves his pelvis back into tom signaling him to move tom smirks and starts off with a slow deep thrust,causing tord to let out a low grown arching his back in the process as tom continues the slow and deep pace,tom stares down at tords messy hair and how his eyes are shut tight while his mouth hung open slightly with small pants escaping his back arched as he thrusts his hips back trying to get more of tom.

Tom bites Tord’s earlobe then drags his teeth down his neck peppering kisses along the way to his collar bone,he didn’t realize how hot collar bones could be.

He sped his pace up making tord throw his head back against the pillow his hair sticking to his sweaty face,tom nibbles Tord’s collar bone and traces his fingers down the bumps of tords arched back,tord letting cursed slip out of his mouth in a mix of english and norwegian,the feeling of there bare chests together and the feverish thrusts driving them both close.

“fuck-Tord” tom lets out in a breathy moan “i’m so close” each word a deep fast thrust moving, his hands to tords hips getting more grip as tord drags his hands across toms back and tangling one of his hands in toms hair tugging each time he was pulled by tom.

“tom tom tom” getting more and more desperate for release each time it and out of his mouth “tom please- i want more i need you” tord said more loud then he should’ve.

Tom grabbed tords dick trying to keep the rhyme with his thrusts,tord now borderline yelling out,tords hips sputtered as he came hard shaking in toms arms dragging his nails deep into toms back sending tom over the edge locking his hips in tords as he came,panting as he collapsed on top of tord his wrists giving out after holding himself up.

tord catching his breathe let’s out chuckle moving hair out of toms face as tom decides to nuzzle his face in Tord’s neck “you looked so fucking fucking hot like that” Tom said softly into tords neck tord hummed in response closing his eyes “yeah” tom said in response to nothing in particular.

feeling sleepy he try’s to pull tord closer to himself but soon is startled by tord letting out a loud yelp from over stimulation followed by a “fuck tom-“ “w-what?” tom said confused “get ur dick out of my ass” tord tried to say with a huff but i came out more like a pant “oh shit sorry” tom said as he pulled out detaching his arms from tord only to be pulled back “i didn’t say stop holding me” tord muttered into toms chest.

tom smiled softly and placed a kiss on his forehead as he pulled the questionably stained sheet over them.

The two men check out and wait on the curb for edd,”tord i forget to tell u this morning but everyone can see ur hickeys” your the one who decided to clean up with my hoodie asshole” Tord said as all he had was his black undershirt,before he could continue they both looked up at the honk for them.

tom got in the passengers seat while tord got in the back “did you guys work stuff out” edd says adjusting the mirror “yeah sure” tom said looking at tord in the rear view mirror “tords neck says u did a bit more then talk it seems” Tord let out a loud cough “i don’t know what your suggesting edd but your wrong” tord said his face becoming a shade of red edd just scoffed and turned on the radio 

it was a very interesting night.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this disastrous smut I wrote at 1 in the morning 
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated <3


End file.
